


Mansion

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	Mansion

Adrien sighed as he looked out the window of his mansion. A mansion. Most people would be ecstatic to get the privilege to live in a beautiful mansion. Except, to Adrien, it was a prison. A prison of isolation and depression.

This was the home his mother and father built. This place was once a happy wonderland. Once filled with laughter, now filled with silence. On the days there was noise it was just arguing. Adrien was almost in tears when he heard his door open. In surprise, he spun around to spot Luka.

Luka looked sheepish as he closed the door behind him. He smiled at Adrien before walking closer slowly. Upon reaching him he held his hands out in an open gesture. It only took a matter of seconds before Adrien was in his arms.

Luka sighed quietly as he cradled Adrien's head in his neck. He breathed out encouragements as he laid them down on the couch in the room. Adrien continued to cry as Luka rubbed his back delicately.

“I know that your mother disappeared today. Even though everyone told me to give you space something told me you were gonna need someone.” Luka told him as he rocked Adrien gently. “I’m glad I came.”

Adrien finally calmed down as he took shaky breaths. “I’m glad you came, too.” He looked up at Luka and flashed him a watery smile.

Even though this mansion was always quiet and sometimes it seemed overbearing. There was something Adrien realized laying in Luka’s arms. He was never alone.


End file.
